


Taking On The World Together

by thetealdragon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Lucas, M/M, Maya is Maya lol, Mr Matthews is awesome, Riley squeals from the overall cuteness of larkle alot, SO MUCH FLUFF, boys loving boys, charlie gardner bashing, dance proposal, slight AU cause gay characters, slight insecure!Farkle, slight mention of girls loving girls, sorry bout that lol, world history pun lol, you may get cavities just reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealdragon/pseuds/thetealdragon
Summary: Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus meet and become best friends with secret feelings... but with the help of Riley and Maya, they will take on the world together.Step One: Asking the boy of your dreams to the Semi-Formal.Step Two- Pure happiness.





	Taking On The World Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I am back with another Lucas/Farkle fanfiction! I hope you're all doing well. If you're not, here's some cavity-inducing fluff for you! I hope you feel better after reading- I feel pretty awesome just writing it. I hope you like it! Leave a kudos and/or comment if you do! Enjoy, everyone!

'Wow...'

That is the first thought that enters Farkle Minkus' brain as the new boy enters his classroom on the first day of seventh grade.

Mr. Matthews, the homeroom and history teacher this year, and the father of one of Farkle's long-time best friends, introduces the handsome boy to the class. 

His name is Lucas Friar.

'Jeez, even his name is perfect.'  Farkle muses, as his wildly fluttering heart skips a beat.

"You're just in time for our first assignment, Mr. Friar. Why don't you take a seat next to Farkle?" The kindly teacher directs him.

Riley Matthews, the daughter of Mr. Matthews and Farkle's friend since first grade, turns around to introduce herself, her girlfriend Maya Hart (Farkle's other long-time friend), and thankfully, Farkle himself. This is excellent, because the boy's brilliant mind is at a complete loss for words, due to Lucas' overwhelming perfection.

Lucas looks at Farkle and his eyes widen noticeably.

'Probably because of my weird name.' Farkle thinks, looking down at his desk.

Little does he know that Lucas is taken aback, not by Farkle's rather unique name, but by the boy's utter cuteness.

"Hi, Farkle. I'm Lucas." The older boy introduces himself after a moment. 

The slight accent is cute, and only adds to Lucas' overall charming personality.

"I'm Farkle." The younger boy squeaks, embarrassed to realize that he was blushing scarlet.

A grin takes over Lucas' handsome features at the adorable squeak, and a light dusting of pink decorates his own cheeks in response to Farkle's blush.

Neither boy notices the wide-eyed look the girls give each other, or the quiet "aww!" that Riley squeals out. They're too caught up in each other.

Lucas clears his throat. "Well, Farkle, do you have a partner for this project?" He questions the younger boy.

Farkle shakes his head softly.

"Do you want to be partners?" Lucas asks, trying and failing to keep the hope from his voice.

A grin spreads over Farkle's face as he nods in an enthusiastic manner.

Lucas chuckles and scoots his chair closer to his.

'This is the beginning of something great.' Farkle theorizes, blushing harder and cautiously moving closer to the handsome boy.

He doesn't yet know just how correct his hypothesis will turn out to be.

...

A few months go by, and the boys grow closer with each passing day. 

Farkle learns about Lucas' favorite color (hazel, like Farkle's eyes) what he wants to be when he grows up (a veterinarian), and about his friends back in Texas, where the boy is originally from (his best friend's name is Isaiah, better known as Zay, his nickname). He comes to see that Lucas' heart is his most admirable trait, and begins to realize that Lucas  is a very faithful ally, and an even more loyal friend, especially after Lucas fights off the bullies that had plagued Farkle since kindergarten.

Lucas learns about Farkle's love of learning (history is his favorite subject), his arch nemesis (Isadora Smackle, or just Smackle for short), and relationship with his parents (very distant- both his parents were workaholics who payed little to no attention to their son, even when they were home, which wasn't often). He observes the boy's genius, and notices the insecurities that he tried to hide from the world behind the 'confident weird kid' persona. 

They sit together with Riley and Maya, who have also become close friends to Lucas, at lunch every day. They all hang out after school each day, and sometimes split up to do homework (Farkle has taken to going to Lucas' cozy home to escape the emptiness of his huge apartment complex, just as Maya goes to Riley's apartment to escape her strained home life).

Other times, extra-curricular activities become part of the routine, like Farkle's Science Club meetings and Debate Team matches, or Lucas' baseball practices and home games. 

They worked hard to fix their schedules so that they can be there to encourage each other, such as when Lucas is front row at the school's debates or standing proudly beside Farkle's exhibits at the semi-annual Science Fair exhibits, or when Farkle jumps up and down in the bleachers outside the school, cheering Lucas on at most of the practices, and each and every baseball game.

Soon enough, they each realize that their feelings for each other are more than the average for a platonic best-friend relationship, and they want so much more than just friendship.

The problem being that they are both scared to cross the boundary lines. Farkle is terrified of the older boy's rejection, and Lucas doesn't want to mess up the friendship that means so much to him.

So Riley and Maya team up to show the boy's what idiots they are. (Maya's term, not Riley's. Riley just calls them 'relationship-impaired'.)

When they approach Farkle to give him the evidence of Lucas' feelings for him that they have compiled over several weeks, Farkle admits to having romantic feelings for Lucas; however, he tells them that it's wishful thinking to expect Lucas to return his interest. 

So they confront Lucas at the infamous Bay Window.

Lucas is confused as to why the girls practically dragged him all the way from school to Riley's apartment. All he knows is that Riley said that it involves Farkle. 

So he sits down and waits politely for the girls to tell him the news.

"Ranger Rick, you're an idiot."

"Maya!" Riley scolds. "Stop it. Let me talk."

Maya rolls her eyes and gestures for Riley to continue. 

"Lucas, you and Farkle are stuck in what we relationship experts call 'the friend zone'."

Lucas raises his eyebrow. "We are friends, Riley. In fact, Farkle is my best friend."

Maya smacks her head into her palm,  before she gets a brilliant idea.

"So you won't mind if Charlie Gardner takes him to the Semi-Formal Dance. You know, as a date?" She questions innocently.

"Huh?" Riley asks her, confused. Why was Maya bringing up the boy the whole school knew as Creepy Charles?

Maya just gives her a smile that says, 'Just go with it.'

"What?!" Lucas growls, his voice low and dangerous.

"Well, Cowboy, it doesn't take a genius to see that Charlie likes Farkle." That wasn't a lie, and the whole school knew it. Well, everyone but Farkle. 

Everyone also knew that Lucas didn't like Creepy Charles. He was pretty clear on that. Every time that Charlie asked to be Farkle's partner in English class, every time he held the door for Farkle, every time he told Farkle that he looked good that day, Lucas would get noticeably jealous and intervene.

He would wrap an arm around Farkle and guide him away from the creep, or try to distract him with a interesting fact so he could hear the younger boy ramble on until Charlie got bored and walked away.

"The dance is only a week away. If he hasn't asked Farkle yet, he will soon enough." Maya continued, pretending to be oblivious to Lucas' anger.

Lucas stood up, clenching his fists. "No way!" He yelled, clearly ready to go find Creepy Charles and tell him to back the hell off of Farkle.

"Why, you seem upset, Bucky McBoing-Boing. Why shouldn't Farkle go out with Charles?"

"Because Farkle is way too good for that creep! He's kind, funny, and loyal, and he not only has a brilliant mind, but he also has an amazing heart! And everyone knows Creepy Charles doesn't care about him. Not like me!" Lucas rants, too angry to notice his mistake.

"Like you?" Riley asks, pretending to be curious, though she had already caught on to Maya's plan.

"Yeah, like me! I tell him how amazing he is every single day. Because he is amazing! He is wonderful and brilliant and he cares about people. And he deserves someone who cares deeply about him. He deserves the world!"

"You care about him, right? You'd give him the world if you could." Riley spoke up again.

"Of course I do! And yeah, I'd give him anything...I've already given him my heart." He admitted quietly, getting lost in his thoughts.

Riley squealed suddenly, startling him out of his reverie. He looked up in surprise to find Maya smirking at him and Riley bouncing up and down.

It was suddenly clear to him- he had to tell Farkle about his feelings. 

Being the romantic fool that he was, however, he needed to think of a plan.

Speaking of plans, first things first...

"Riley...can I talk to your dad?"

...

Lucas was unable to sleep that night, too excited about the plan that he would be putting into action at school today.

Finally the alarm went off. Lucas jumped out of bed, more eager to get ready for school than he had ever been. He grabbed his backback, kiss his mama on the cheek and raced to the subway to meet the girls.

Riley and Maya were waiting impatiently for Lucas to tell them the plan and what their part would be in it. Lucas explained it all on the ten minute subway ride, leaving time at the end for the reaction he knew would follow. He found his assumption to be entirely correct as Riley emitted an ear-piercing squeal and Maya laughed, clapping him on the back and drawling sarcastically, "You go, Ranger Rick! This is your chance to be a star! A rodeo star."

They got to school and walked to their lockers. Farkle was waiting patiently by his own locker, as usual. And as always, he greets the girls with a quick, "Ladies!", and waits eagerly for his hug from Lucas.

Lucas had always been a hugger, so when he hugged Farkle for the fist time, he was surprised that Farkle, who wasn't used to physical affection (with the exception of an occasional hug from Riley), didn't seem to know how to react.

But over time, Farkle got so used to the warm hugs from his favorite person that it became part of their regular routine. And much to everyone's surprise, he began to crave the physical contact. 

Lucas was always more than happy to give it to him. 

Today, however, Farkle wasn't expecting the grin that spreads over Lucas' face as he hugs him so fiercely that Farkle's feet leave the floor.

Farkle laughs in surprise. "Lucas, you goof, what are you doing?!" He asks as Lucas lowers him back to the ground.

Lucas just smiles at him. "I couldn't wait to see you today." 

Farkle blinks in surprise. "Why?"

"I just think it's gonna be a great day."

 

....

 

The day seems to crawl by slowly for Lucas, especially third period. But finally, the bell rang to signal the start of History with Mr. Matthews.

He met Farkle outside of his third period and walks him to History class like usual. But this was not going to be a usual lesson plan.

They walk into Mr. Matthews class and Lucas looks at the wise older teacher closely. 

Mr. Matthews smiles. "Relax, Lucas. It will all work out."

Lucas lets out a breath and nods. Farkle looks between them, confused.

Riley and Maya slide into their seats just as the late bell rings and class begins.

"Today, class, we will be learning about Belgium,1831." The teacher announces. 

The class is unsuspecting, the only minor detail that was different from the usual was that the chalkboard was covered by a map.

Lucas sneaks a look at Farkle, who looks about ready to do a happy dance. 

'He isn't suspicious in the least.' Lucas thinks, relieved. 

The lesson proceeds, and Farkle, who was in slight shock that it was finally happening in the beginning, relaxes and begins to soak in the knowledge that he is so comfortable with. 

About five minutes before class ends, the lesson draws to a close. 

"And that is what we can learn from the events of Belgium in 1831. Now, class, there is one more thing that needs addressing." Mr.Matthews spoke warmly, nodding towards Lucas and giving him an encouraging smile.

Lucas stood, palms tingling nervously, heart pounding in his ears. 'It's now or never, Friar." He told himself.

He takes a deep breath and turns to Farkle as Riley and Maya make their way to the chalkboard. He looks Farkle right in the eyes, getting lost in the hazel seas for only a moment before pulling himself out of it. Farkle begins to look nervous, and Lucas gives a reassuring smile before clearing his throat and speaking clearly.

"Farkle, I have been so happy to become your friend this year. I have loved every second. The good times, the happy moments. The rough seas we navigated together. The smiles and tears and laughter. I am thankful for all of it. But I want to be your best friend and so much more. I want to do and see and experience everything this world that you want to conquer has to offer, all with you by my side. But for now..."

The girls exchanged grins and yanked the map of the world covering the chalkboard down, so that the words Lucas had written earlier were revealed.

The message read- 'Will you make me the happiest guy in the HISTORY OF THE WORLD and be my date to the dance?'

Farkle was in shock, but once he read the message, he reacted spontaneously and stood up, running into Lucas' arms, buried his blushing face in the other boy's neck and said something, but it was muffled.

Lucas laughed and pulled Farkle back, just enough that the younger boy could speak clearly. "What was that?" He asked, smiling down at him.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you!" Farkle shouted joyfully. 

Lucas grinned and picked Farkle up, spinning him around before placing him down and kissing him softly.

Farkle happily returned the kiss, and the boys may not have single-handedly achieved world domination, but at that moment, they had conquered their world...together.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that, guys? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If so, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! Take care, everyone!


End file.
